<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until You Come Back Home by imthehotgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454571">Until You Come Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl'>imthehotgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You Love Me Most? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Can You Love Me Most verse, Dumbass is an Endearment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, QuarantinedWithThiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds himself still working during the novel Coronavirus outbreak. He's working as a Vet Tech for Deaton and going into work nearly every day, which in itself is stressful. Add to that his housebound, anxiety-ridden, slightly stir-crazy husband, Theo Dunbar-Raeken and making it through each day suddenly becomes a victory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You Love Me Most? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/960012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until You Come Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, y'all. This fic is Thiam trying to make it through day to day amid uncertainty, stress and anxiety. But they find hope and strength within one another and continue to love and support each other. I wrote this primarily to ease my own anxiety over being (currently) an employed essential worker and how it's been affecting me and my family. I am also drawing from other family members' and friends' experiences as well. I love you all. Thanks for reading. Stay safe. Spread hope not hate. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo Dunbar-Raeken paced his and his husband Liam's kitchen, his phone clutched tightly in his hand, pressing it just as tightly to his ear as the dial tone continued to interrupt his rapid thought process.</p><p>"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," he begged into the mouthpiece, the dial tone his only answer as his eyes landed on their cat Spier, who'd slunk into the kitchen, making a beeline for her food bowl.</p><p>A few minutes later Liam answered the phone. "Hey, honey. I was just about to call you. I'm headed home. Everything okay?"</p><p>Theo's eyes darted to Spier, a sense of panic overwhelming him as he realized he hadn't seen their other cat, Burke for a few hours. "N-no," he stammered. "I haven't...I haven't seen Burke in awhile."</p><p>"He's probably curled up on the couch or under the bed, babe," Liam reminded him gently. "Theo, have you gotten out of the house at all today?"</p><p>Theo ran a hand roughly through his hair, finally stopping his pacing. "No," he admitted, his shoulders sagging. "I didn't want to leave the kids alone," he continued, referring to the cats.</p><p>"They're cats. I'm sure they'll be fine for a little while," Liam reassured him. "Dumbass," he muttered with a soft chuckle.</p><p>Theo could hear the affection in his husband's voice as Liam spoke and he ached to have some semblance of normalcy back within their lives. This whole virus pandemic was insane. Especially considering the fact they had no clue if supernatural creatures were immune or not. There were too many variables that left Theo's head spinning and kept him awake nightly if he thought about them too long.</p><p>"I love you, Dunbar," Theo croaked, his breathing shaky as he struggled not to breakdown in that moment.</p><p>"It's Dunbar-Raeken, remember?" Liam immediately retorted, and just like that Theo felt the tension and stress he'd been feeling most of the day evaporate. "I love you too. I'll see you soon, baby," Liam promised softly.</p><p>**</p><p>Once Liam had gotten home and finished his new nightly routine of showering he and Theo had dinner. After they'd cleaned up Liam took Theo's hand and led his husband out to their living room.</p><p>Picking something comforting and mildly distracting to watch on television Liam pulled Theo closer until the chimera was pressed up against him, his head resting in the crook of Liam's neck. "So, you want to tell me what's got you so freaked out?" he murmured, brushing his lips against Theo's head.</p><p>Shuddering from the emotional toll he'd put his body through that day, Theo swallowed, struggling to form the words. "The uncertainty of everything, I guess? I hate-I hate not knowing if we're immune or not. And the fact that you keep going into work considering everything, it just...it's been a lot to deal with," he admitted.</p><p>Liam sighed. "Uncertainty definitely blows. But it's a part of life in general. It seems like a lot right now because everything's so new in terms of what's happening. And I don't mean to worry you, Theo. I don't. But Deaton needs me and I'm still willing to work at this point. If that feeling changes you'll be the first one I tell, promise. But uh, promise ME something in return?" he begged softly.</p><p>"Anything, Dunbar," Theo whispered hoarsely.</p><p>"You'll at least go outside to the backyard for a bit each day? And if your anxiety is getting to you like it was today that you'll call me? And not-not at the end of the day, all right?" Liam insisted, his eyes roaming over Theo anxiously as he waited for his husband's reply.</p><p>Theo nodded. "Yeah-yeah, I can do that, baby. Same goes for you, okay? Please," he pleaded.</p><p>"Of course," Liam readily agreed, leaning forward, cupping Theo's cheek in his hand, kissing his husband. "Love you, Dumbass," he said.</p><p>"YOU'RE the dumbass, Dunbar. What the hell happened to social distancing, huh?" Theo insisted, a small smirk lighting his features.</p><p>"Screw social distancing. That only applies to other people we come into contact with, all right? We're in this together," Liam replied.</p><p>"I love you too, Dunbar. But I'm not dying for you," Theo said, his smirk still present as he winked at his husband.</p><p>Liam felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realized Theo's sense of humor had returned. "I'm not dying for you either," he told Theo. "But I will...fight for you," he continued, rephrasing that last sentence so it'd have more of an emotional impact between them in their current state.</p><p>Theo's features softened at Liam's words. "I'll fight for you too, baby," he promised, the two of them kissing again.</p><p>Liam knew, inevitably that either he or Theo would stumble a bit again before this was all over, but he also knew that as long as they held onto the truth that they were in this together and the undying love they had for one another they could and WOULD see brighter days.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading, loves! :) I have to say I don't know where I'd be right now without Thiam or the Teen Wolf fandom in general. These boys are continually keeping me calm and focused on hope and love despite everything. And I hope this managed to brighten someone's day a bit. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>